


Things About Cats

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 你也睡不着吗？那一起到火炉边撸猫聊天吧。
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Hermione Granger, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	Things About Cats

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：赫敏&小天狼星&莱姆斯友谊向，睡不着了起来聊聊天。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

莱姆斯确定自己今晚不可能睡着了，便披上一件外套离开了房间。不管多年来他训练得自己能多么淡定地处理有关狼人的问题，畏惧始终植根在他心里，他的守护神便是明证。恐惧在满月临近时便化为焦虑，扰得他夜不能寐。在那些有詹姆、西里斯和彼得陪伴的日子里情况要好一些，最糟糕的情况则在最近十几年间时有发生，有时他恢复人形在一片狼藉中醒来时，会怀疑这样苟延残喘是否值得。

西里斯还在企图说服他满月夜留在格里莫广场12号，这样他变身的时候就可以处在大脚板的陪伴下。莱姆斯当然渴望这个，他必须承认要让满月夜变得不那么可怕，狼毒药剂是他曾有过最好的选项，经过在霍格沃茨任教的一年后，满月夜变得比之前更难熬了；但能够不再孤独地变形，听起来同样非常具备诱惑力。他不认为邓不利多还能说服斯内普每月为他熬制药剂，对斯内普这样的人来说，帮助自己痛恨的人比帮助自己对之怀有愧疚的人要困难得多，如果从前斯内普将莱姆斯视为欺凌并几乎杀害他的帮凶，那么在公布后者的狼人身份之后，就莱姆斯看来，斯内普是感到自己成了有所亏欠的那方，而为了不表现出这点，他加倍抵触任何可能帮助莱姆斯的提议。而且狼毒药剂的熬制极为复杂，在对方冒着生命危险潜伏在伏地魔身边的时候，莱姆斯也不愿意为了自己耗费对方的精力。

所以现在的情况是莱姆斯基本不可能拥有最好的选项了，对于西里斯的提议，他正处在艰难的考虑当中。他完全信任凤凰社能制造一个足以困住狼人的封闭环境，就算没有大脚板的陪伴，在总部而非随时可能出现捕杀者的野外变形，听起来也令人安心得多。然而想到自己要在仅存的所有朋友周围变身成野兽，莱姆斯便毛骨悚然。他们知道他是狼人是一回事，要在他们的视线范围内变形是另一回事，社员们都是好人，他们能出于同情和善意接受一头伤人的狼跟他们待在同一所房子里，不代表他们不介意。尤其是莫莉，要是她能做到的话，她大概会把自己的所有孩子揣进口袋保护起来。

思绪到此，莱姆斯便确定自己会拒绝。他见过很多为所谓尊严自作自受的愚人，显然他也是其中之一，没有什么新奇的。

还剩最后几级台阶时，莱姆斯停下了脚步。西里斯和赫敏正一人一头地霸占着沙发，这可不是个常见的组合。回到老房子以后西里斯的状态一直很差，他在无眠的夜晚见到对方是常事，事实上失眠反倒成了他们重建友谊的桥梁之一。就他所知，如果去掉哈利是詹姆的儿子的因素，西里斯在他们三人之中最喜欢的大概是罗恩，这孩子不那么自信开朗，但他单纯、随和、勇敢、忠诚，同詹姆有许多相似的地方；赫敏的个性则不是能跟西里斯合得来的类型。不过至少在莱姆斯下楼这会儿，他们似乎也没在聊天，只是各自看着炉火发呆。赫敏抚摸着卧在自己腿上的大黄猫克鲁克山，已经开始脑袋一点一点地打瞌睡。

最先发现莱姆斯的是克鲁克山，它半立起身子，尾巴竖了起来，惊醒了赫敏；而后西里斯也发现了自己的老朋友。

“嗨，要加入睡衣派对吗？”西里斯勾了勾手指，换个人大概会被他激怒了。

赫敏始终还是把他当成教师来尊敬，她下意识地坐直了身体，弄得克鲁克山不满地叫了一声，跳到沙发上重新卧成一团。莱姆斯多少有点儿歉然地看了它一眼，对克鲁克山他怀有一种奇怪的尊敬，大概是因为它在几周内敏锐地决定相信西里斯并帮助对方，而他却没能对自己十几年的老朋友做到。

“我没看到派对上有酒。”莱姆斯就近找了个扶手椅坐下，西里斯的神色有点儿受伤。

“我还是有底线的。”他说，“这里有孩子呢。”

西里斯的底线是不论他打算怎么作践自己，他都不会让自己成为孩子们的坏榜样，说真的，这一点都没让莱姆斯放心。自从他们重启布莱克家族的酒窖，他已经好几次闻到西里斯带着酒气晃悠，并发现里边的瓶子减少了。他还记得年轻时西里斯是怎样沉迷于任何能让他感觉好些的东西——或者人。

“酒对你的身体不好。”赫敏说，莱姆斯一下子对她产生了同盟式的亲切感。

如果是莱姆斯这样说必定招致嘲讽，他的不健康人生决策一点都不少于西里斯。但现在发话的是他教子十五岁的好友，西里斯以他最大程度的礼貌轻轻哼了一声，表示听到了。

“你也睡不着吗，赫敏？”莱姆斯问，既然赫敏没法把他当成别的，他便顺其自然用上了好老师的口气。

“有一点儿。”赫敏小小地笑了一下，“在这里住得不太习惯……我是说，这里很好，大家都对我很好，我只是有点不适应。”

“你就直说好了，从你温暖的家里搬到这座阴森森臭烘烘的破房子里，睡不着是正常的。”西里斯不客气地说。

赫敏有点尴尬，莱姆斯觉得最好远离这个话题，毕竟他们都清楚赫敏为什么会搬过来住——作为麻瓜出身者，她的家对黑巫师的袭击没有任何防备，在伏地魔归来的现在，要是她暑假继续居住在家中，就会成为哈利人际圈子里最显而易见的软肋。他贸然起身向克鲁克山伸出手，被敏捷地打了一巴掌，幸而对方大概是看在赫敏和西里斯的面子上，没有伸爪子。

“它好像不太喜欢我。”莱姆斯说，看着克鲁克山跳上沙发背。

“那是因为你不懂礼貌。”西里斯嘲笑他，“和猫咪打交道，你得守规矩才行。”

“克鲁克山没有恶意。”赫敏为她的猫辩护道，“他第一次和罗恩见面的时候还跳到了罗恩头上呢，现在他还是挺喜欢罗恩的。只要让他了解你，他也一定会亲近你的。”

“猫咪喜欢凶猛的生物。”西里斯说着挠了挠克鲁克山的下巴，让大猫眯起了眼，“我敢打赌它会喜欢你。”

遵照据说很会跟猫打交道的西里斯的指示，莱姆斯半蹲下来，与克鲁克山对视。克鲁克山打量着他，黄色的眼珠像两颗透明的玻璃球，脑袋一会儿歪向左，一会儿歪向右。莱姆斯不是解读猫表情的专家，在他看来克鲁克山那张扁扁的脸时刻都是不高兴的样子，不过从对方现在还没抓掉他的头皮来看，进展可能还不坏。

等到他的腿开始酸痛，克鲁克山突然跳下沙发背，把他吓了一跳。大猫落到莱姆斯脚边，转着圈蹭他的裤腿。

“哦，它决定你有资格当它的所有物了。”西里斯说。

确实，莱姆斯坐回扶手椅上时，克鲁克山跳上了扶手。没像对赫敏那样卧在他腿上，但容忍了莱姆斯尝试性的抚摸。它的毛很厚，意外地非常柔软光滑。

“你看吧。”赫敏高兴地说。

不过莱姆斯在给猫理毛上还是外行，过了一小会儿克鲁克山就不耐烦了，它征用莱姆斯的膝盖当踏爪垫，三两下跳进了西里斯怀里。莱姆斯对好友那副得意的表情很是好笑，但他确实有点羡慕克鲁克山会在西里斯腿上放松成毛茸茸的一滩。

“过会儿我又得清理这条裤子。”西里斯的口气比起抱怨更多是喜爱，莱姆斯听过詹姆用这种口气提及儿子骑玩具扫帚撞坏家具的事，“它的毛掉得是不是有点太厉害了？”

“它们都是这样的。”赫敏回答，“从前我家里养的两只也一样，猫咪们都像是行走的蒲公英。对于没有魔法的人来说，养猫可要头痛得多呢。”

“可以想象。”西里斯笑道，他的睡衣上已经粘了两根姜黄的猫毛，“它们现在还在吗？”

“不在了，一只在我七岁时死了，另一只是在我九岁的时候。”赫敏叹了口气，“我父母在我出生前就养着它们了，在猫中它们都算长寿。”

莱姆斯看克鲁克山的眼光不由发生了变化，猫的寿命比人类短暂是基本常识，但意识到眼前的生物从寿命上注定要在自己之前死去总会带来一种震撼。

“克鲁克山此前在店里待了很长时间，他算是在中年。”赫敏说，“考虑到他混有猫狸子的血统，或许寿命还比一般的猫咪短一些，最多还有五六年。店员并不推荐我选他，他们建议我认养一只小猫，从小养大的猫对主人会更亲近。但是……我不知道，我还是选了克鲁克山，或许是灵光一现吧。”

她带着温柔的语气又补上一句：“现在看来，那是我最正确的决定了。”

“同性相吸。”西里斯说，移开手让克鲁克山回到赫敏那边，“你俩都聪明得可怕。”

“谢谢夸奖。”赫敏有点过于礼貌地说，她大概从小是被这样夸奖到大的。

“我家里从来没有养过宠物，我父母曾经想再生一两个孩子，但在我被咬之后他们就放弃了。我的事就占据了他们全部的精力。”莱姆斯说，赫敏露出难过的表情，但他本意并不是引发同情，“我也从来没想过——我连照顾自己都很难，而且想到它们过几年就会离我而去，我始终觉得难以接受。”

说到这里，莱姆斯想起自己已经经历过全心珍视的东西在几年后离去这样的事了，也许他始终在设法避免情境再现。不介意自己的朋友是否狼人的巫师其实没有那么少，何况还有许多狼人生活在巫师社会的边缘。这些年他孑然一身，连个朋友都没有，不完全是因为他的身份。

“贝斯特死的时候我哭了很久，到赛克麦特的时候就好多了，尽管还是很难过，但不像上一次那么震惊。”赫敏说，西里斯打断了她。

“你们用猫神给自己的猫命名？”他的眉毛扬得高高的，“等等，我想起来了，你叫Hermione，这完全不奇怪。”

“我父母酷爱神话故事。”赫敏笑笑，“总之，我过了好几年才能再次开始养宠物。我觉得能有心理准备的话，这样的事大概会容易接受一些。”

“会吗？”莱姆斯追问。

“如果你一直知道终有一天会失去它们……”赫敏摇摇头，“我不知道，我还是想念贝斯特和赛克麦特，但也很享受跟克鲁克山在一起的好时光。我没有那么多愁善感。”

“理性是美德。”西里斯不无诙谐地总结道。

赫敏大大地打了个哈欠，不好意思地擦擦眼泪，那阵阻挠她进入梦乡的孤寂情绪已经过去了。西里斯和莱姆斯立刻达成一致，将她劝回了自己房间。克鲁克山高傲地迈着步子走在困倦的主人前面，沿着自定的曲折路径跳上一级又一级台阶，赫敏还得小心着不要踢到它。

“了不起的姑娘。”西里斯说。

不管他指的是不是关于猫的事，莱姆斯都完全同意。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> “溪柴火软蛮毡暖，我与狸奴不出门。”  
> 火炉边的撸猫对话我想写很久啦2333


End file.
